Centeral Academy
by SCGirls
Summary: Emmaline Tailor (OC) had been friends with The Elric Brothers for years and had dreamed of being a State Alchemist. Now, she's 18 and that dream is becoming a reality. Edward, on the other hand, had just run into a girl with a spicy attitude (She's an OC), but here's the kicker: She's shorter than him! What does she have anything to do with his work there?


**Before this story starts, I would like to say that this story is something that my cousin and I are doing for enjoyment. We know that this is an alternate universe than the manga/anime and we are alright with that.**

**In this AU, Winry isn't a thing. I personally don't care much for her character as a whole! Instead, we have Alice—who looks like her. **

**With that being said, please enjoy the stuff we do when we get bored! I'm not sure how long it'll take for us to update this since we honestly have no idea where this is going—this is just for funsies!**

* * *

Emmaline Tailor woke up that morning to the sound of her alarm going off and the first rays of sunshine lighting her face. With a groan, the brunette woman did her best to sit up but was unable to due to the lump of grey fur that was currently laying on her chest. Sighing, the brunette reluctantly moved the cat who whined in protest. Shaking her head at the feline, the girl sat up and removed the covers from her body. "Come on Misty, let's get you food, I have a lot to do today."

She wasn't wrong. Today she started her training at Central Academy, a place where she would be tested and trained on her alchemy abilities as well as her physical integrity. Ignoring her now mewing cat, the brunette girl sighed as she brushed her bangs out of her green eyes as she fully stood. With heavy footsteps, Emmaline made her way toward her bathroom and started the short process of brushing her hair. Shaking her nerves, she finished her work on her hair and made her way toward her closet in order to get dressed.

Smiling, she took her time and changed into a dark, forest green-etc, tank top. She also changed into a pair of denim shorts and admired herself in the mirror. "I'm so glad it's summer. Warm seasons are my favorite." Emmaline knew she was only talking to her cat, who only stared at her in response, but she didn't care, she was too anxious about starting her training. Shaking her head, the brunette girl picked up her favorite ring, which had the flame symbol etched into it.

Sighing, the nervous girl padded her way into her kitchen in order to fill her stomach with something before her two favorite boys entered her home. Placing a cup on the counter, she quickly put food in Misty's bowl before she forgot and watched said cat run toward her eagerly. Smiling, she took her cup, now filled with coffee, and sipped at it. She wasn't sure if she just wasn't hungry that morning, or if her nerves were getting to her.

With the warm liquid now gone, she placed her cup into the sink and made way toward the door to put on her combat boots. Once both boots were secure on her feet, she stood up only to hear a knock on her door. Not bothering to call out, she swung the door open with a smile on her face.

"Al!" Emmaline smiled at the suit of armor in front of her door before looking down at the blonde. "Oh, shit-head is here too." Her gaze fixated on the smaller blond in front of her, his hair in his usual braid.

The man crossed his arms, an annoyed expression resting upon his face as he glared up at her. "Nice to see you too, Em." His brow twitched in annoyance as the woman in front of him laughed.

Emmaline smiled down at her childhood friend before exiting her home. "I'm sorry, Edward. It's just fun to tease you."

"Are you sure that it's fun, or are you doing it because you're nervous about today?" Edward smirked at his friend's annoyed face, indicating that his assumption was right.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. You're one of the finest fire alchemists I know." Alphonse stated, his armor clanking as they walked. He couldn't feel the wind blow as they made their way toward The Academy, but he could tell by the fact that his older brother's red cape was flowing and his brunette friend's hair doing the same. "You're right up there with Mustang."

"Who's Mustang?" The brunette asked, clearly confused. "Remember, I'm going there to become a State Alchemist, so I don't know everyone. I'm assuming he's a State Alchemist as well? Is he important?"

"He's a bastard." Stated Edward casually, earning an annoyed noise from his younger brother and a confused look from Emmaline. "The man is pretty self-absorbed and cocky, not to mention arrogant. His voice is annoying, and he likes to demean people. He's also quite a pervert, so watch out for him."

"A pervert? How is he a pervert?" The brunette questioned. She wasn't sure she wanted to be compared to this 'Mustang' character if he was a pervert. Why did they compare her to him? She knew he was an alchemist; was he a flame alchemist like she was?

Alphonse scolded his older brother, "Brother! You can't just tell Em something like that after I said how good of an Alchemist she was!"

Edward shrugged, not caring either way. "I just thought I should warn her. You never know with him."

The three of them walked for almost half an hour before the gate to The Academy came into view. Emmaline's face fell slightly, the nerves coming back to her. "You'll do fine, Em. You're an amazing alchemist and I think only few could rival.."

"Get the fuck out of my way!" A voice yelled from behind, causing the three to turn around. Their eyes widened as all three of them spotted a blonde-haired woman came into view. Her hair was done up in a high pony-tail with some bangs in her face. They took note of her red tank top and her short black skirt as she ran, her combat boots hitting the ground with a 'thud' each time her foot hit the ground beneath her.

It took the trio to process what just happened as the woman passed them, her blue eyes darting between them as she did. Edward was the first to speak, his eyes watching the girl as she ran. He was also the first to speak up, his voice louder than he intended it to be. "Holy fuck she's _short_! Did you see her?" Finally, someone was shorter than he was and it wasn't a child!

"Brother, you shouldn't say things like that." Alphonse scolded, his voice dying as the girl that had passed them stopped in her tracks.

The girl looked behind her, doing her best to hold her temper. Biting the inside of her cheek, the girl walked back toward the trio in a calm manner. "Mind if I ask, who was the one that called me short?" Her blue eyes looked up at each person, awaiting an answer. She first eyed Alphonse in his armor, it was clear to her that it was the work of alchemy, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Next, her gaze landed on the blond-haired boy with golden eyes. Lastly, she looked at the brunette, who quietly pointed to the blonde next to her. "Thank you."

With those two words, the blonde girl grabbed onto Edward's arm and flung him into the nearby wall with little effort. "I am not fucking _short_!" Watching the boy's body slide out of the crater she had just created with it, she sent him a glare. "Plus, it's quite rude to talk about someone behind their back." Her glare was soon directed toward the other two. "It would be best that all of you remember that." Without sparing them a second glance, the girl turned back around and made her way back to The Academy's entrance. She was late as it was.

Emmaline looked at her watch, her eyes wide in surprise. "Shit, I'm late!" She started running into the entrance, turning her face toward The Elric Brothers before yelling. "Thank you, guys, for walking me here and visiting me beforehand. See ya later!" With that, the two brothers watched their friend run inside the building.

"You know, Al, that hurt," Edward stated before walking toward the building. "Who was that girl, anyway? I've never seen her before."

"I'm not sure, brother, but she sure was strong. She lifted you like it was nothing."

"Don't remind me!"

Both boys entered the building only to witness Major Armstrong talking to the girl that they had met on their way in. She clearly looked annoyed with her hands on her hips, glaring up at the man who towered over her. Her blue eyes seemed to have a fire within them as he continued to speak. "It's been so long! How long do you think you'll be here?"

"I already told you, Major, I'm late as it is."

Edward watched the girl turn her back to Armstrong and walk away. His eyes darted between her and the taller man before landing on Alphonse, who only shrugged. "Major, you two know each other?"

Armstrong looked over to the brothers, smiling once more. "Fullmetal! Yes, she became a State Alchemist not long before you did, actually. Now that I think about it, I believe you two are about the same age."

"She _what_?" Both brothers screamed. "Why didn't we hear about her, then?" Needless to say, they were both confused. They always thought that Edward was the youngest person to become a State Alchemist, but now they learned there was another—and no one told them about her?

"Well, it never came up. She went on a mission not long after she was instated." Armstrong paused for a moment, thinking. "She's got quite a temper though, so try not to piss her off too much. She's also got quite the pain tolerance—it's actually quite impressive."

"I already learned about the attitude. She threw me into a crater about 10 minutes ago." Edward stated, annoyed. He wasn't sure what he was more annoyed with, the fact that she did it as if he was nothing or the fact that this was his first time hearing about her. "So, what's her story?"

"Not quite sure. She hasn't told anyone, but she's pretty strong for her age—hell, she rivals you." Armstrong stated once more, before smiling at the brothers. "Well, now that she's back you can ask her yourself."

"I said shut up!" A female voice rang through the hallway, causing the three men to stop speaking and turn their head in the direction of the noise. Nothing. Must be in one of the rooms.

"That sounds like her. I best get going; I'm late now!" Armstrong stated before walking away.

"Well, brother, what do you think?" Alphonse asked, looking down at Edward.

"I'm not quite sure."


End file.
